nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Atheism
@note) I was already thinking.. :P Alexandru 16:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Haha, no no, the day I become religious is really faaaaar 16:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll have to be sick, mad or threathened with a gun before I say I believe in whatever. 16:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::: :O, that hard? There was also a man who was a big sustainer of atheism, he 'teached everybody to be atheist'. But some days before he died he became religious. That's what I call bull crap :P Alexandru 16:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::: That's indeed rediculous. I don't say you can't change your beliefs (integendeel), but pretending to be a hardcore and on your death bed converting to catholicism is just too awkward. I will, and that's something I just Know, never turn religious. I deeply know I just can't. Sometimes I feel tempted to do crazy, make my own rites, creating a fictitious religion and pretending I believe in it, but I know, too well, I can't believe. I just can't. 16:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: That's your decision, and everyone should respect that (except for the Jehova-getuigen :P). I even don't know if I'm religious, but I don't care, I don't make an issue of it. Let's say, that, wetenschappelijk gezien, I don't believe in it, but traditionnal seen I do believe. Alexandru 16:54, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: Jehovah Witnesses :::::: Well, that's a special vision. I have thought well, and I've come to the decision that religion was a way to save your people (we (me, Yuri, Fatih, my elder brother etc.) wrote a whole theory on that, paleontologically and historically seen) and -later- to get power. My vision: :::::: Godsdienst is er gekomen om de doodgewonen (domme) mens waarden aan te leren, opdat ze zouden overleven in moeilijkere tijden. Priesters kwamen er om dat te prediken, hoe goed te zijn en hoe te overleven. Niet doden (> staat haaks tegenover overleven), niet stelen (> ruzie > dood en verderf), etc. Geen varkensvlees eten (> er heerste toen een plaag). Later zijn de machthebbers beginnen foeteren met de religie en is het een machtsmiddel geworden. Een God is er om de priesters bij te staan als ze mensen zeiden dat ze iets fout/goed deden. Dan kon de priester tenminste zeggen: God zal je straffen! Ik ben tolerant tegenover wie gelooft in een God, als dat goede resultaten oplevert is dat beter dan een ongelovige die die waarden niet respecteert. Maar, ik vrees, dat de meeste mensen nu niet meer uit die godsdienst halen wat er uit zou moeten komen, integendeel... 17:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ik denk nu dat je de kerk en God door elkaar haalt.. ik geloof in God, niet in de kerk. Ik vind niet dat je kunt zeggen dat het een truc was om de domme mensen te strikken, 99,9% geloofde in God in een christelijk land. De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk zuigt hard, de Protestantse ook wel, ik vind de Orthodoxe goed omdat het niet van die stomme kutregels heeft zoals "vrouwen mogen geen broeken dragen". Orthodoxe kerken pikten geen geld in, maar hielden alleen het volk bij elkaar. Kijk maar naar de kerkjes in Roemenië, er zijn geen grote machtige kerken zoals hier in het Westen. De Katholieke kerk heeft echt misbruik gemaakt, en dat haat ik. En Dimitri, ik wil je een ding zeggen: ik spreek mensen in Roemenië, die het slecht hebben. Ze gaan helemaal op in de kerk, krijgen alle rust, en voelen dat ze dichtbij God zijn. Het enige moment wanneer ze alle narigheid kunnen vergeten. Ze voelen dat ze veilig zijn, in orde, bij iemand die ze helpt met hun gezondheid. Let op, ik vind God belangrijk voor zulke mensen - omdat ik het goed heb, heb ik hem niet nodig. God is niks wetenschappelijks, het zit in je geest, wanneer je het nodig hebt. Alexandru 17:12, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Dzju é, edit conflict... 12:16, 13 February 2008 (EST)